Cyber Angel Rose
by Anachi
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba was a somewhat normal teenager, until he received a strange magical e-mail one night that turned him into a girlishy-clad super hero. When all he wanted to do was dream about his crush, he ends up fighting viruses! Card Captor SakuraYuugiou


Title: Cyber Angel Rose  
  
Genres: Romance/Comedy/Parody/Cyberpunk  
  
Type: Crossover  
  
Couplings: SyaoranxMokuba, SetoxKatsuya, YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, HondaxOtogi, TomoyoxSakura  
  
Rating: PG-13 (rating may be changed to R, depending on what I feel like doing as the story progresses.)  
  
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba was a somewhat normal teenager, until he received a strange magical e-mail one night that turned him into a girlishy-clad super hero. When all he wanted to do was dream about his crush, he ends up fighting viruses!  
  
Discalimers: I don't own any of the following. The copyrights are as listed.   
Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi   
Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP   
"Angels's Song" © Ayumi Hamasaki Two Mix songs © Two Mix  
  
Warnings: Yaoi and shounen-ai. Incongruities, large and small, may be abundant. ;;  
  
Notes:   
1. If this sounds like an overly cliché magical girl story, that's because it's supposed to. XP It's a magical girl parody, basically. The story has three points: one, to be cute; two, to be yaoi; and three, to get a few points of mine across...   
2.Since the story involves both Yuugiou and CCS characters, I have stolen Sha's idea of setting the story in Tokyo.   
3.Ages: Mokuba is 13; Seto, Katsuya, Yuugi, Ryou, Otogi, and Honda are 18; Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 14.   
4. Yami no Yuugi (Yami) and Yami no Bakura (Bakura) have been given their own bodies in this.   
5.The last two words in each Angel's attack are the name of a Two Mix song. The disclaimer is up there.   
6.I have MP3s of the majority of the songs mentioned in this story. Contact me if ya want 'em, I'm always happy to share. X3  
  
----------------   
Chapter Summary: Mokuba gets a weird e-mail that turns him into a super hero. He is attacked by a monster, defeats it, and has a talk with Seto. This is basically an intro chapter, and even then, it barely scrapes the surface of the introduction, let alone the plot.  
  
Chapter Notes: Whee, the first chapter ish short. Um...only Seto and Mokuba are in this one, and I kinda rushed through the end. This is a rough draft, and probably needs revision. Also... "La Vie En Rose" means "The Life In Pink" in French.  
----------------  
Cyber Angel Rose   
by Anachi   
---------------  
Chapter 1: La Vie En Rose  
  
Mokuba sighed, as he leaned his head against the computer screen, tired from the long homework assignment he had just completed. The two tall, glass windows in his room were open a crack, letting in a warm, September breeze, the last breath of summer. It was nice, but at the same time it depressed him because he knew summer was gone. He wasn't a bad student, and actually did quite well in school, but this didn't mean he liked it. On the bright side, school meant he could see his crush, a certain brunette in the grade above him. He leaned back in his chair, and smiled a dreamy little smile as he thought of this boy. Before he could let his daydream go any further, however, it occurred to him that he hadn't yet checked his e-mail.  
  
He leaned forward, and grabbing the mouse, clicked on the little pink envelope on his desktop that was his e-mail. He had made his whole desktop pink, and just between, he, him, and himself, he had a bit of an obsession with the color lately. He looked at the list of e-mails: some spam, a gossipy letter from some girl at school, and at the very end of the list, an e-mail with a file attachment that didn't seem to fit into category. The subject of this e-mail was 'Cyber Angel Rose'. He deleted the spam and quickly browsed through the tabloidesque e-mail, wondering if it was actually true or not. When the strange e-mail was the only one left, it opened, which obviously, it wasn't supposed to do. It was just a file attachment, no message. He figured it was a virus, but before he could delete it, the file attachment began to download itself.  
  
"Hey!" he said, in nervous surprise. Quickly, he clicked the cancel button a few times, but it was useless. His computer had frozen, with the exception of the suspicious file that was downloading. It finished downloading only a few seconds later, and as soon as it did, he was roughly shoved off his chair by an invisible force.  
  
He lay there for a moment in a state of shock and fright. His first instinct was to call for his brother, pull himself back up, and make sure the computer was okay, but his body, too weak from the sudden whatever-it- was to do anything, could do none of this. His warped consciousness slowly faded, until he had completely blacked out.  
  
An hour later, Mokuba slowly opened his large, violet eyes to look up at the seemingly blurry ceiling of his room. The thirteen-year-old moaned, and after a moment of laying there on the soft, thick, carpet in a dazed confusion, his vision cleared. He glanced around at the huge space of his room, the computer desk, the closet, the pretty, gigantic, bed, the T.V. with every console that had ever existed, and recognized his surroundings. Remembering what had happened, and using the large, executive-style computer as a support, he managed to pull himself up and into the chair. He sat there for a moment, and after his mind had cleared enough to think straight, he reached over to grab the phone and call Seto, but stopped, as it occurred to him that it might be a better idea to make sure the computer was all right, and figure out what had happened with that e-mail, first.  
  
He grabbed the mouse and moved the cursor around the screen, to see if it was unfrozen. He then tried to click out of his e-mail, which also worked. The e-mail had deleted itself, and the computer seemed to be it's usual, high-speed self, but he decided to run a virus scan just in case. The scan went quickly, as the computers in the Kaiba household were always superior in speed, memory, and everything else to any other computers in existence. When the scan was finished, it had come up with no infected files. This was a trustable result, and the computer seemed fine, but it still didn't explain what had happened.  
  
He gazed up at the analog clock on the wall, which showed five minutes after ten. He usually didn't go to bed for another hour, but the strange event had worn him out and made him tired. Deciding to worry about figuring out the whole thing in the morning, he sauntered over to his large, silk- sheeted, canopy bed. He crawled under the covers, and snuggled into the soft, comforting warmth of the pillows. Before he fell asleep, he liked to listen to love songs on his MP3 player, as it soothed him. Of course, the only person that he would admit this to was his best friends. He leaned over and grabbed the small, musical device and headphones off the nightstand next to him. He pulled on the headphones, and began to listen to Ayumi Hamasaki's "Angel's Song".  
  
As soon as he was comfortable, his mind instantly drifted to daydreams of his crush. He giggled to himself, and snuggled deeper against the pillows, imagining that they were that special someone.  
  
_If only he was here with me..._  
  
Just as he was thinking this, he heard a loud, sharp, zapping noise coming from across the room. He jolted up, looked in the direct the noise had come from, and gasped. Standing in front of the computer desk was a tall, monster that resembled a grossly deformed human female. Long cords flowed out from every part of its body, and its fingers resembled long, rusty knives. It made a horrible shrieking sound, and glared at him with a look of malice in its eyes.  
  
Mokuba sat there, trembling. Suddenly, it fired one of its knife-like fingers at him, which he dodged by about an inch. The finger grew back, and the creature re-fired, Mokuba narrowly dodging it again. He screamed, and ran towards the back of the room where the windows were, as the monster was at the front of the room where the computer was, blocking the exit through the door. He back upped against the open window, which had no screen. If he leaned back too far, he would fall.  
  
"Seto!!!" he screamed, as the creature came towards him. He then noticed that he hadn't token his headphones off, that he had brought his MP3 player with him, and that the music was still playing. He briefly glanced at the screen, and noticed that his playlists had disappeared. Flashing on the screen were three words: Rose Cyber Evolution.  
  
The monster was closer now, and Mokuba was more scared and confused than ever. He screamed again for his brother, and this time, just as he did so, the tall, brown-haired, man burst into the room, shocked and worried to death about his little brother. The creature, guly and frightening, was now close enough to Mokuba to stab him. He had gotten up to stand in the frame of the window, and was holding onto it for dear life so that he didn't fall backwards. It raised one of its knife-fingered, ghastly, hands up to come down on him, and just as it did so, Seto yelled a life-saving command to Mokuba:  
  
"Mokuba! Say the words on your MP3 player!" he shouted, ready to fling himself on the monster if he had to.  
  
Without time to question this, and figuring it was his only hope of living, Mokuba yelled, "Cyber Rose Evolution!" Just as he said this, the wenchish monster attempted to stab him, and in order to dodge this, he let go of the window frame, and fell backwards out the of the tall, third-story window. He began to fall, but as he did so, the exterior of the house and the tall trees that surrounded it disappeared, and he was enveloped in a cloud of pink glitter. He felt his clothes disappear, and his whole body was covered with the pink, flashing glitter. Without even thinking about it, he began to turn around and flip in mid-air, in a sort of dance-like fashion. As he did this, a new set of clothes that was one hundred percent pink appeared on his body in place of his normal clothes. The new clothing consisted of a halter top, a mini skirt, and over the miniskirt, a fluffier, frillier skirt that was about the same length as the mini-skirt. In addition to this, the outfit also had knee-high platform boots, fingerless gloves with pretty roses on the wrists, and a choker-collar with a pendant on it that resembled a rose with wings. His headphones remained on, but they had turned pink like the rest of the outfit. Last but not least, a pair of large, silver, mecha-ish wings sprouted from between his shoulder blades just before he hit the ground. The cloud of pink glitter cleared, and using his newly formed wings, he flew back up to his room and back inside, just in time to see the monster about to attack Seto.  
  
"Rose Love Formula!" he said, sending a spray of pink roses at the monster. He had no idea how he'd known what to say, but he knew he had to do something to save Seto. The attack destroyed the monster immediately, as the monster turned out to be not as powerful as he'd originally thought.  
  
"Seto, are you all right?" he asked, running over to embrace his brother. He was confused as ever, and still a bit shaken from the whole event with the monster, but his number one concern was still his brother. Seto hugged back, and smiled.  
  
"I'm all right, little one," he said, gently touching Mokuba's face to reassure him. "The question is, are you all right?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, and gave his brother a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I suppose you want to know what this is all about," Seto said, as he picked Mokuba up and carried him over to the bed. He held him carefully in his lap, the way one holds an expensive vase or any other breakable, aesthetic item.  
  
"Yes, but first of all, do you know I get out of these clothes? And get these...wings to go away?" he asked, referring to the girly costume and large, overly-obvious wings.  
  
Seto lifted Mokuba's headphones off his ears, and the outfit and wings went away. "Just take your headphones off." He paused, and said nervously, "Sorry about the outfit. I imagine you don't like it, or do you?"  
  
Mokuba blushed," W-well, I do, I like it, a lot, actually." "I knew it," Seto said smiling. "I saw your desktop, and that Hello Kitty stationary you were using to write notes to your friends. You like girly stuff," he said, smirking.  
  
The midnight-haired boy blushed again, becoming indignant. "And so what?" he asked.  
  
Seto laughed, "Its fine, darling. I think it's actually quite cute," he said, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"So now that we've got that cleared up, what is all this? What's with this monster, and that whole transformation thing I just went through, and the e- mail I received about an hour ago?" Mokuba demanded.  
  
"You've heard about those monsters in the news, right? And the people mysteriously dying in front of their computers?" Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Those are because of computer viruses that have been taking life in the real world. I wouldn't have believed it before, but now...you know," Seto said.  
  
"So that was what that monster was? A virus?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So then, what's with this transformation I just went through? How do you know so much about it, anyways? Did you do this to me?" Mokuba asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, put simply, you're now one of the five girlishly-clothed super heroes I created for fighting off these viruses," Seto said.  
  
"Wha--"Mokuba said, opening his mouth to ask another question, but before he could get it out, it was silenced by Seto's finger.  
  
"Just be quiet, and I'll explain," Seto said, removing his finger from Mokuba's lips. He then began a long, detailed explanation.  
  
"Recently, I've been experimenting with a new art that combines magic and technology: cyber magic. Magic is what makes it work, but it runs with computers." He paused, "I suppose you could say that magic is the fuel, while technology is the machine."  
  
"Thus, using cyber magic, I began to experiment with making virus-like applications that would turn one into a magical girl. Or boy. I made the outfits feminine, as you can see. I didn't actually plan on activating the applications I was making, so it didn't matter to me. I was making them for pure amusement."  
  
"Then I heard about the monsters in the news. And I couldn't help but wonder if they were connected with dark cyber magic. So I looked into it, and did a little research. What I found out was that the monsters were computer viruses that had become reality using cyber magic. I thought of improving and activating the magical girl applications I had made, but decided that it was risky; since I wasn't even completely positive it would work. Then the deaths started, and I decided that something had to be done."  
  
"So I continued to work on my magical girl creations, taking them more seriously. I made five, and called the finished products Cyber Angels. I gave them all different colors, and named them after the French names of those colors. The transformation process I created is a bit complicated, but in order for cyber magic to work, you need some kind of electronic connection. When I think about it, cell phones might have been a better option, but instead, I chose MP3 players as transformation units. I also assigned a specific genre of music to each Angel, for transformation purposes."  
  
He looked at Mokuba, "So, to transform, you listen to your genre of music, which is pop, on your MP3 and say your transformation. Your transformation words and attack names were engraved in your memory when the application was installed in you. You know them, correct?" Mokuba nodded.  
  
"I had the computer pick the five best suited for the jobs, since I didn't completely trust my own judgment. So, I didn't pick you for this, the computer did, but I must say, it didn't make a bad choice," he said, smiling. Mokuba's face turned the color of a fresh strawberry.  
  
"You said there were five...um...Cyber Angels is what they're called, right?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, there are four more other than me, right? Do you know who they are?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Nope. I should've had the computer tell me who it sent the applications to, but I guess I wanted to be surprised. I trust you to find the other four, Mokuba. I did limit the computer to sending the applications to people within the Tokyo area, though, so at least you won't have to go far. I'm not completely sure how you'll find them, but be patient, I'm sure you will. Rose is the leader power, and I'm sure you'll do a great job at it."  
  
"Mokuba, you are now Cyber Angel Rose, a magical girl- er, boy. Your job is, quite simply, to protect the world from the viruses. Do you think you can do it?" Seto asked nervously.  
  
Mokuba stood up, and doing a cute little pose that involved winking and a peace-sign, he said, "For you, my brother, I will do my best!"   
  
--------------


End file.
